Beginnings
by Xanterra Dracale
Summary: A new mutant struggles to control her gifts while learning about life and loss.On Hold. Having to much trouble wchp. 4.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Yes this is an original character fic but don't let that stop you from reading it. In my sunny little X Men world; Jean, Scott, Bobby, and Warren are all the same age (early 30's) and the Professor is wheelchair bound but most defiantly alive. Hank and Ororo are older (mid 40's), while Kitty and Petor are early 20's. Timelines will vary and it may seem like I am picking and choosing them; which I am. For the sake of this fic, Jubilee is 15 and at the mansion. Later on the kids will be shipped over to the new academy run by Emma and Sean but not until it fits my plot. Oh, yes. I also like my equine friends so there is a horse that makes herself known in the first few chapters or so. I am stealing from the movies a bit here as there was a stable in the first movie and the Professor seemed to have quite the interest in them. Hence the beginning of this story takes place where it does. I also have plans for this fic to jump forward several times. Think of it like a highlight reel in sports, they just show the best stuff and skip the boring things.

Chapter One

(In The Beginning)

Thunder rumbled across the mid summer sky and Emma's mount trembled and tossed her raven colored head.

"Easy girl." She murmured, stroking the mare on the neck. "Just a bit longer and we'll head for the stables ok?" Seeming to understand her rider, the mare settled down.

The day had lasted way to long in Emma's opinion and she was more then ready to take Beamer back to the stables and hit the showers herself. It was the last qualifying show before the young riders championships so everybody who was anybody was riding today. Her only comfort was that there were several other people who were just as miserable as she was. Glancing up at the darkening sky, she hoped they would hurry up and finish this jump off before the storm hit.

At last it was her turn and she started her course just as the rain started to fall. The buzzer sounded, so Emma headed for the first fence and hoped it wouldn't pour hard enough so that she couldn't see where she was going. The first four fences went by quickly, and they headed for the combination. The combination was an impressive sight; three fences, all around four feet high, with the middle one being a three-foot oxer. The striding was a bit tricky but Emma knew that Beamer could handle it. The first fence was beneath them when a loud crash of thunder was heard and the white-hot light seemed to burn itself into their eyes.

Beamer hit the ground and spooked to the left, throwing Emma onto her neck. The terrified horse then bolted across the arena and was headed straight for the stands on the far side and the safety of the stables beyond. Now the rain was coming down in sheets and turning the arena into a large mud puddle. Beamer slipped and slided her way across the arena, seeming to ignore her rider who was desperately trying to right herself in the saddle and stop her panicking horse. Emma looked up and could just make out a man in a wheelchair on the other side of the arena fence. There was no way he would be able to move out of the panicked horses way in time. Holding on as tight as she could to Beamers braided mane, Emma shouted, "BEAMER WHOA!"

To her immense surprise, Beamer slammed on the brakes and Emma went flying over the mares neck, landed in the mud, and slid under the arena fence. She came to a stop inches from the mans wheelchair and looked up at him.

"Hello. Fancy meeting you here." Emma smiled while trying to pretend she wasn't lying on her back, covered with mud, while meeting the events main sponsor.

The man in the wheelchair simply smiled at her and pointed towards her horse. "She seems well voice trained."

Confused, Emma looked over at Beamer, who was still standing right where she had slid to a stop. The mare continued to stand quietly even though the thunder and lightning continued to flash and rumble.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, ah, she is. I'll just go catch her now. Nice to meet you and all." Emma said quickly climbing to her feet and crawling back into the arena. She grabbed Beamers reins and tugged her towards the gate. This was just to weird for Emma to think about as Beamer had always been afraid of loud noises and always went nuts at the sound of thunder. She just couldn't figure out why her normally spooky mare was standing so still amid all the noise. The ring steward met the soggy pair at the gate and directed them to the stables before heading off with an umbrella to cover the man in the wheelchair while they tried to unstick him from the mud.

Back in the stables, Emma caught up with her mother who started to fume about Emma's muddy clothing. Used to her mothers rants about things that meant little to her, Emma walked Beamer into the stall and proceeded to remove her tack.

"Oh Emma, are you ok?" She thought angrily as her mother continued on. "That was a nasty tumble you took out there. Is Beamer ok? She looked like she slipped in all that mud. Do I need to call the vet?" Emma gave an angry snort and dropped her saddle onto the rack outside the stall door. As if her mom would ever spare a thought for Emma's best friend.

"I feel fine Mom. Thanks for asking." She interrupted while returning into the stall with a brush. "Beamer looks ok too."

"Oh forget about that silly horse for a minute!" Her mother shrilled. "Just look what you did to those new clothes. After all that I had to do to get them tailored in time for this event too."

"Yes Mom, I'm sure Jose at the dry cleaners had to rearrange his busy schedule just to get you in."

"Stop calling me mom. You know its Mother, mom is what public school children call their mothers."

Emma rolled her eyes at her 'mother' as she finished brushing Beamer down. The mare wasn't showing any ill effects from the romp in the rain and since the storm was passing, she was standing quietly munching a bit of hay. "I'll try to remember that, Mother."

"See that you do." Her mother said with her nose in the air. "Are you almost done with that beast so you can go change? If the weather clears you'll be the first to go I'm sure. You'll have to get a re-ride, but that can be arranged."

"Yes Mother."

Emma was picking up her sodden jacket and was locking her borrowed tack room door when she heard her mother exclaim.

"Oh, Professor Xavier! What a nice surprise to see you in person. I see you got a bit damp in that rain. Do you need a ride to get a change of clothes? My daughter and I would be happy to give you a lift where ever you needed to go."

"Thank you for the kind offer but I have my own transportation thank you." The Professor answered gracefully with a gesture of his hand towards toward the tall man pushing his wheelchair. Emma gave the Professor and his friend a smile before going to stand next to her mother. She hadn't gotten that good of a look at the professor before, and if you forgave the soggy clothes he looked like that caption from that space show she used to watch. The tall man behind him was, to Emma's teenaged self, very hot. He didn't look as wet as the Professor due to the trench coat he was wearing. He just screamed cool to her.

"Well let us know if you need anything. We'll be glad to help." Emma's mother said in a cheerful voice. Dragging Emma in front of her she continued, " My daughter Emilyne is a wonderful rider; she won the New York Charity Show this year. You may have seen her ride today, she was starting her last round when the storm hit."

"I do believe I saw her ride today." The professor smiled at Emma (who just blushed in mortification). "She seems to have a way with horses."

"That's my daughter!" She exclaimed. Happy that he realized her own child's skills, maybe they would get some more invites from this meeting. She had her reputation to look after you know. "She can ride any horse in the stables and make them look good."

"Mother, please." Emma pleaded to her mother. Why couldn't she see that this was totally embarrassing her in front of the hot guy who didn't seem to talk much. Looking back at the Professor she explained. "Not every horse Mother. I have had some very good teachers and ridden some well trained horses…"

"Nonsense. Its all talent dear."

Just then, to Emma's immense relief, the Professors cell phone rang. "Saved by the bell." Emma thought to herself. He excused himself and answered the call leaving Emma a minute to think about how overbearing her mother could be. Couldn't she see that she was embarrassing her only child? It seemed the heavens were listening to Emma because then the PA crackled to life and announced that the show would resume in a half hour and that Emma would be the first to go with her re-ride. The riders times/faults before her ride would stand.

"I beg your pardon." Emma said to the Professor and Hotness (as she was now thinking of him), "I need to get Beamer tacked up again. It was lovely speaking with you."

"A pleasure to met you ladies as well." The Professor addressed them while putting his phone away. "It seems we must be off as well. I hope to met you both again soon."

"Oh, must you leave so soon?" Emma's mother pouted. "We were just getting to know one another."

"Well all good things must come to an end I'm afraid. Good luck Miss Carter. I think you'll do well."

"Thank you sir. I hope so too." Emma replied, opening the tack room back up and walking inside. She had a lot to do and just under a half an hour to get it done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(The Trial Begins)

Two weeks later.

Emma was tired. She had just spent the whole morning schooling some horses, and since there was a bug going around the barn staff, she had helped clean some stalls too. Beamer still needed to be ridden and there was that new horse her trainer wanted her to try out. Emma wasn't sure about the new horse as he was very expensive and Beamer was still cleaning up in their division. Just because her mother didn't worry about money didn't mean that Emma never thought about it.

Dropping her bag next to the door, Emma snuck into the kitchen and got a glass of water. On her way out the door she snagged a cookie too. There would be time for lunch after her Spanish lesson. As it was she only had 15 minutes to get cleaned up before hand. Taking a short cut through the formal dining room, she heard voices coming from the parlor. "That's weird." Emma thought looking at her watch. "Seems like we are starting early today. I hope he isn't telling her about last weeks horrid lesson." She winced and crept closer to the closed door hoping to hear what was going on. Her mothers voice was easy enough to pick out but the guys voice wasn't right for her Spanish teacher and there was another girls voice in there too. Strange. Just then the pocket door slid open to reveal Letty, the housekeeper and cook with an empty tea tray.

"Ah!" Letty exclaimed quickly shutting the door behind her. "Get changed quickly. We have guests asking for you." Letty turned Emma around and pushed her towards the back stairway. "Hurry hurry! Mustn't keep them waiting."

"Okay. Who are they?" Emma asked looking at the closed door like she could see through it.

"Never mind that now!" Letty said exasperated. "Get changed and for pity's sake wash your hands and face!"

Emma quickly ran up the stairs and headed to her room. Grabbing whatever was on top of the pile (she would put those clothes away sometime) she went into the bathroom and changed her clothes. After quickly washing her hands and face she darted back downstairs and went around to the main parlor doors. Letty did a quick once over and then knocked on the doors before poking her head inside. "The miss is here now Madam. I'll send her in now."

"Yes Letty. That's very good. Bring some more tea would you."

Letty closed the doors and walked to the side table that had another tea tray on it ready to go. You had to hand it to Letty, she was prepared. She grabbed the tray and shoved it into Emma's arms. "Take this in now. And for pity's sake behave yourself and hold your tongue."

"Yes Letty." Emma replied as Letty opened the parlor doors and Emma went inside. She almost dropped the tray when she saw who was inside. It was Professor Xavier. This time another woman was with him and Hotness was missing. Emma was beginning to think that everyone who was with the Professor had to be a model or something because the red headed lady with him was stunning. She almost disliked her on site for that but she could see that her mother already felt threatened by the lady. Her mother tried to be the prettiest one in the room whenever possible.

"Good afternoon Professor." Emma said politely. "Would anyone like some more tea?"

"No thank you Miss Carter." The Professor answered. Pointing to the red head he added. "Miss Carter this is Doctor Jean Grey. She works with me at my school."

"Nice to meet you." Emma said while shaking Jean's hand. "I hope you weren't waiting long?"

"Not long. I'm sure you're wonder why I am here Miss Carter, may I call you Emilyne?"

"You can call me Emma…" Emma started to say before her mother cut her off with a sharp look. "…lyne would be fine Professor."

"Good; now as I said to your mother earlier. You made quite the impression two weeks ago and after some further enquiries we've learned you are quite the horsewomen."

"Thank you Professor." Emma said while trying not to blush. "I work hard at it."

"I'm sure you do. Now I happen to have an opening at my school for someone of your talents."

"But my grades suck!" Emma blurted out before clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Emilyne!" Her mother barked while managing to look like a bird with ruffled feathers. "Your grades are just fine. In fact your teachers were impressed with your grades last term."

"Impressed that I passed you mean." Emma grumbled softly. It seemed that the professor and Dr. Grey had heard her however. They seemed to be doing a good job of holding back their laughter. Schoolwork had never been her strong suit and riding did take up a lot of her time and energy. Emma figured she had just blown the chance of a lifetime with her big mouth. Letty had warned her to keep her mouth shut too. She would never hear the end of this one now.

"Yes, well." The Professor began still trying not to laugh. "We will be looking at your grades but we have found that out students grades normally improve when they're with us. We are a small school so the students get more one on one time that seems to help the less academically inclined students. In fact, we were wondering when you would be able to show us some more of your riding skills. Perhaps today?"

Emma glanced at her mother, who was giving a look that said you better say yes, and thought for a minute. She could use Beamer, which would be good as she could do a lot with her. If they wanted to watch her ride an unfamiliar horse she could always ride the new one. There would be other people riding today but the lessons were all beginners so there were no worries there. "Today would be fine. We could leave as soon as I change if you would like?"

The Professor smiled. "That would be acceptable. We can all ride in my car, Jean can drive and Emilyne can give directions."

"That sounds good. I'll just go change and be right down." Emma left the parlor and once she was out of hearing range, bolted up the stairs to change back into her riding clothes.

Just under an hour later they pulled into the stables parking area. Lucky for Emma, the Professors visit had meant her Spanish lesson was canceled this week. That in itself was a reason to celebrate. Turning in her seat so she could see both the Professor and Dr Jean, she said, "Just a few things before we get out of the car. Don't be afraid of King, he won't hurt you. Stay out of the stalls as some of the horses will bite and a couple of them will kick at you when they are in a bad mood. Since its beginners day, they'll be in a bad mood." Emma paused to make sure they understood so far. "Other then that you can just stick with me and watch I guess."

"That is why we are here Emilyne." The Professor interjected. "Just go about your normal routine and we will observe."

"Ok."

They climbed out of the car and then assisted the Professor into his chair before heading into the stables. They were almost inside when several sharp barks where heard and a massive black animal came running at them. Jean stepped in front of the Professor and put out her hand, ready to stop the dog in its tracks. 'No Jean. Just watch.' He said placing his hand on her arm. Trusting the Professor, Jean waited ready to react should she need too. It seemed that she didn't need to. When the dog was almost to them Emma called to him. "King. Stop that racket and come here!" The dog stopped barking and slid to a stop at Emma's feet. "Is that anyway to greet my guests? I don't think so. Now, how about you be a gentleman and sit quietly while I introduce you." The dog planted his butt in the dirt and quietly waited; staring at the newcomers as if to ask their names and what they were doing at his place. "That's better." Emma said patting the dog on the head. "King this is the Professor and Dr. Jean. Professor and Dr. Jean met King. The resident security force here at the stables. Don't worry he won't hurt you. He's really very sweet once he knows you."

"I'll take your word for it." Jean replied watching the dog that looked anything but friendly. "How about we head inside now?"

The Professor had seen all he needed to after the display with King but they continued the evaluation for another hour to keep up appearances. Returning back to the house, they dropped Emilyne off at her door saying they would be in touch in the next week or two with their decision. Happy that it was over, Emma went inside to scrounge up some food. She was famished after all that work and she had missed lunch.


End file.
